


Genesis

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Genesis

Here I am On this everlasting swing ;

never again

I jump

Leap

Brilliant leaps

I fly

Ballerina

My wings spread like

A butterfly

The sweet scent of dew

and dirt stains my pants

shovel

The rain stops

Blood drops

Nature listens

Deers sit and listen Stare

Frightently at the light

Headlights

Reborn

-Yes indeed-

“Mother!”

“Father!”

“Come see!” They peer (cat eyes)

….and what awaits

A baby sitting on the porch

Basket

Loaf of bread

They peek

Beautiful brown hair

Luscious eyelashes-

Just like brother’s

I'd be better off dead

This lonely heart can’t take it

Suffocation

Deprivation

_Lies_

Vines

Thorns

and thistles

Who needs love?

I mean… who would love

...garbage?

Once again on this junkyard

Fallen angels

Knives

Hearts

and such, linger

_Gushing high tension_

_Today all of us shall be reborn._

Buddha raises his hands

This ballerina spins and spins

The rope wraps and wraps and wraps

Cone lady shakes around

Left. Right?

Adrian Ellen

“I can’t remember a single role I was suited for”

Eggs walk around

Quite fragile

Ready to be cracked

Same for the peanuts

Porcelain babies lie around

The curator examines

The all seeing

The accuser

“Our leeader”

“Papa!”

“Mama!”

Where the unwelcome are accepted

The Has Beens

“He’ll grant us mercy!”

“Love”

Quite the find

Dogs tossed Under this loop

“The darkness is my friend!”

Runs.

Screams.

“Bobby! Bobby!” “Come to mama!”

Chrysanthemums.

The sun looks down rays bending

Sorrow

Shades

1801

1834

1867

Ahhh finally

Smiles

Daffodils

The sun looks up

One day- I look up at the sky I see an...airplane

....Flying by

This train I’ve been waiting for all my life

Men can fly- can’t they 

These wings Stuck with honey

Depressing- nostalgic scent

Sap

Dew

Free

The wolf licks

Ropes tightened

Gushing high tension

Gears spin

Tie their horses to the willows and go into a bar.

Daffodils dropped

Once again-

That summer where the sand was hungry

the air was fresh and the water…

clear.


End file.
